COME!
by Sesshomaru's mistress
Summary: 4 letters that he would use to call her but not the four she wanted.She is his mate and yet she is hidden away from sight.The only time he wants her is when he calls for her.Will she be able to change him or will those four words haunt her forever? Chp 9!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys I hope that you like this story! I am currently going back and fixing mistakes made so if you see anymore that I missed just tell me! I would like your reading experience to be the best it can be when reading my story! Your opinion matters to me so please feel free to tell me whatever you want. I am open to suggestions! I appreciate you taking time to read my story! Thanks for all your support! You all are the best! Please, if you have the time, leave me a comment on what you think I can improve on!**

**Christina**

**

* * *

**

A solitary figure, silhouetted by the moon, stood at the top of a cliff with his head bowed low and his eyes shut lightly. His aura was strong and powerful; it was one of which you would expect from a person of his status.

His head began to rise as he slowly opened his eyes and uttered one word into the night sky, "Come!"

* * *

**::A few miles away::**

A sleeping figure of a woman bolted upright from her position upon her futon. Her eyes darted around the room quickly for any sign of a trespasser. Even though her eyes found no such being, her body was still tense with anticipation. Suddenly, a gust of wind blew in from the window . . . ::COME:: . . .

Her eyes widened at the command the wind had carried to her. Looking to her side, she noticed that the slumbering child's dreams had not been disturbed. Again the wind blew and again it carried the command.

Her heart was racing inside of her chest 'It's time already?'

_:Come: _

Her eyes widened as that solitary word echoed throughout her mind. He was calling her again and once again she would be left alone by morning.

_:Come: _

This time, instead of a whispered request, it was a harsh demand. She could tell he was growing impatient. If she didn't hurry, he would come to the village and rip it apart looking for her.

Once again she looked toward the young child and smiled, "I'll be back for you tomorrow!" With that said, she leaned down and placed a kiss upon the child's brow.

Standing up, she dressed herself quickly and gathered her things. There was nothing new about tonight as there was any other night. She would travel from place to place and wait for him to call. When he did call, she would have to leave the place where she was staying and leave the people she had befriended behind as well. Walking out of the small hut, she took one last look around the kind village that had offered her free boarding for the past few nights.

_:COME: _

He was growing impatient and his resistance was diminishing. Taking a running start, the young woman ran toward his last call. Soon her pace quickened as she felt his breaking point close; it seemed as if she was outrunning the wind itself as she ran.

* * *

His eyes were now a deep crimson red and they were getting worse with every second that she wasn't here. A low growl was released from his throat as he called out to her again. **"COME!" **

His eyes scanned the forest below the cliff edge for any sight of her but there was none.

"You called?" came the voice he had longed to hear for quite some time now.

Turning around he faced her and took in her disheveled appearance. Her hair was on the wild side from running and her kimono had fell open slightly revealing some cleavage while at the same time revealing her long, creamy leg. "What kept you?"

"I had to gather my things before I left! I can't just stay awake 24/7 and wait on your beck and call!" she said as she sat down her things and fixed her Kimono.

"I do have my own life yo-" she said but was interrupted by his brutal kiss.

She struggled at first and tried to push herself out of his arms but she knew it was futile. His grip was too strong and he was too powerful. Giving up all hopes of pulling away, she wrapped her arms around his neck and responded to the kiss.

He pulled away slightly and stared down at her small frame. How could such a small scrap of a demon evoke such needs and wants from him? Both of which were of her. Every time he thought of her his need grew and it only made him want her more badly then the last time.

"You are my mate and thus your life is tied to mine!" he said as he kissed and nipped at her long slender neck.

Something inside of her snapped and she was able to push him away. "If I am your mate then why am I forced to go from each human village and lay in wait instead of staying at your side? Why do you hide the fact that I am your mate? Why must you constantly get what you want from me but I can never get what I want from you?"

This struck a chord somewhere in his being. His anger grew at the thought of her questioning him but at the same time confusion bit at him as to why he _WAS _hiding her. She was beautiful and strong! There would be nothing to be ashamed about; it's not like she was a human. Nevertheless, he let his ego answer for him when he slammed her up against a nearby tree and pushed his body to hers, "Because you are MINE and you do as I say. I will not tolerate this rebellion any longer if you continue to provoke me!"

"What if I don't want to be yours!" she said in reply, anger and hurt clouding her judgment of what she should say.

Suddenly his control slipped and his grip on her arm tightened, "Do not EVER speak to me like that AGAIN!" With that said, Sesshomaru released her and watched her slide to the ground.

She slid down to the ground, as the support of his body was gone. She sat down at the base of the tree with her head bowed in sadness and a hand covering her now rapidly bruising arm. Unnoticed tears slipped down her face slowly.

"Stand up!" he ordered.

She did as she was told but kept her head bowed down so he would not see the tears and consider her weak.

He took a step forward and looked down at her. Taking his clawed hand, he lifted her face up so that he could look down at her. His crimson eyes stared down into hers for a moment before he bent his head down to hers and licked away the wet and salty substance that was falling from her face.

She did nothing but stand there and let him do as he wished. There was nothing she could do about it anyway. No matter how much she tried to deny it and no matter how hard she resisted she would always love him. Unfortunately he didn't seem to feel mutual about it. She was just something for him to use every now and then. Why couldn't he hold her and tell her he loved her like others did with their loved ones?

Soon his hands found themselves slipping into her kimono and sliding it off gently as he kissed his way down her neck. She was beautiful and most considered her a celestial being because her beauty was that not of a human.

Her small hands found themselves removing his armor and opening the upper part of his kimono. No matter how many times this happened she just couldn't control the beating of her heart when he touched her. You would think by now her heart would realize that this was nothing more then usual and that it would be its normal pace but NO it had to be complicated; it had to make her fall in love with him.

Their mouths met in a searing kiss as he lowered the both of them to the ground. His massive body was atop of her smaller frame as he continued to kiss her. Soon his kisses made their way farther down and both of them became lost in passion.

The full moon up above shined down upon the two lovers as their bodies molded together. Their bodies becoming one as their souls intertwined with one another.

* * *

"Lady where are you lady?" were the cries that awakened the sleeping woman from her peaceful sleep.

"The villagers are-" she started as she turned to where her lover should have been, but the only thing there to give proof of his appearance last night was a new kimono for her.

She sighed lightly as she stood and dressed herself quickly. He had once again left her without as much as a goodbye! Turning to her things, she noticed that he had also left her with enough supplies to last her and her little companion to their next destination.

She bowed her head down low and let her tears of shame fall from her slender face. Why did she continuously let him do this? Why couldn't she summon up enough strength to push him away and order him to at least TRY to love her?

"There you are Lady!" the little girl she took care of cried out in happiness as she ran over to the woman.

"Hello Rin!" she said as she embraced the girl in a small hug.

"Where were you lady?" the little girl name Rin asked curiously.

"I came out here to think last night and didn't want to wake you from your pleasant dreams, young one!" she replied as she moved some stray hairs out of the little girls face.

Rin smiled a toothy grin as she started to pull the lady's hand toward the village, "Everyone is looking for you!"

The lady's eyes widened a fraction. The people of the village were looking for her? Never had that happened before! Usually villagers where happy to see a demon like her gone, "Okay Rin!"

With that said, she stood up and gathered her things and then picked up Rin and balanced her on her hip, "Let's not keep the villagers waiting!"

* * *

"Master you have returned! Where have you been my master?" came the voice of a weak demon as he ran up to his master.

The master gave the small demon a light glare before he started to walk toward his next destination.

"Oh please forgive me my master! I shouldn't have asked so rudely!" the small demon said as he grabbed the reigns of a two-headed demon and tugged them toward where his master was heading.

* * *

**So what did you think? Is it any good? Do you know who is the he and who is the she? I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! I also hope that the modifications were to your satisfaction. I will be re-editing chapter two tomorrow and the other chapters soon afterwards. I hope that sometime next week I will have a new chapter posted. Until then, thank you my faithful reviewers.**

**Christina**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay is my story appearing on SM crossovers b/c I don't see it when I go on SM crossovers!**

**Well Read and review!

* * *

**

"Lady Usagi, please wait up!" a little girl with long, wild, black hair called as she ran to catch up with the female demon.

Upon hearing her name Usagi stopped and waited for the little girl to catch up with her, "Rin you are suppose to be helping the human maidens with the chores!"

Rin looked down at the ground in an apologetic way, "I'm sorry but I wanted to come gather food with you!"

Usagi's eyes softened a little bit when she heard what Rin said, "It is alright!"

Rin looked up at the beautiful silver haired demon with happy filled eyes, "So I can come?"

Usagi brought her hand to her chin as if contemplating the thought. Rin's eyes fell once again to the floor thinking that she wouldn't be allowed to go.

Usagi saw this and knelt in front of her, "Of course you can Rin!" she said as she tossled the child's hair.

Rin giggled happily when she heard the answer and ran circles around Usagi, "Yay! This is better this is going to be better then having to do boring chores!"

Usagi giggled lightly at the child's antics before walking deeper into the forest in search of some berries for Rin to pick while she hunted.

* * *

:Elsewhere:

"Inuyasha SIT!" Kagome yelled out.

"AAAHHHH" Inuyasha said as his face met the cold hard ground.

"Now Shippo!" Sango cried out.

Shippo nodded as he pulled out a small trinket from his kimono, "Fox Magic!" With that said a huge wooden statue about a foot high landed on Inuyasha's hands preventing him from moving without assistance.

"GRRR! I'll get you for this you little-"

"SIT!"

"AH!"

"Inuyasha this is the only way to restrain you so that we can get you to a nearby village for medical attention!" Miroku said as he and Sango threw Inuyasha over Kirara's (Pronounce Kilalah) back!

"I don't need any Damn medical attention! Let me go Now! Kago-" Inuyasha ranted on but was hushed when Kagome put a piece of duck tape over his mouth.

"There! Duck Tape fixes everything!" Kagome said triumphantly when Inuyasha's rants were silenced.

"Come we better hurry!" Sango said as she jumped on Kirara's back.

"Agreed!" Miroku said as he rubbed Sango's butt.

Sango's face turned a bright tomato red when she felt his hand careassing her butt, "HENTAI!"

"Ow!" Miroku cried when he felt Sango's fists make contact with his head.

"Come on Kirara!" Sango said as she glared at the Monk.

The large, two tailed cat demon, Kirara, let out a roar before she jumped into the air and took off leaving Miroku standing they're staring.

"How am I suppose to get there?" he yelled after her.

"You can ride on Shippo!" Kagome said as she pointed to the small, fox demon child.

"But!" Miroku tried to argue but Kagome would have none of it as she took off on her bike.

"Well we better get going before we loose sight of them!" Shippo said as he transformed into a huge, white goose.

Miroku sighed heavily before he jumped on Shippo's back.

* * *

"My Lord strange travelers approach!" a villager said breathlessly as he reached the elder of the village.

The elder looked in the direction from which the villager came and noticed that a group of travelers were indeed headed in their direction.

The elder walked toward the group, "Are you here to cause strife?"

One of the females from the group took a step forward, "No! We came to seek the healer of your village in hopes that they could help our injured friend here, Inuyasha. I am Kagome, that is Sango, Kirara, Miroku, and Shippo!" Kagome said as she pointed to the person she was referring to.

The elder looked toward the injured person she was speaking of and gasped, "But he is a demon!"

"Actually only half but he wouldn't hurt a fly!" the girl said as she patted the half-demon's head. This caused the half demon to glare at his fellow travelers.

"I'm sorry but our healer is away at the moment but she is sure to return soon. I good take you to her house so that you may await her return!" the elder suggested.

"We would greatly appreciate it!" the woman said as she sent a warm smile to the man.

The elder nodded and ordered a stable boy to bring him his horse. After mounting his horse he started to gallop toward the house with the visiting group behind him.

* * *

:15 min. Later:

"This is her house!" the elder said as he brought his horse to a hault.

"Wow this place is beautiful!" Sango said lightly as she jumped off Kirara's back.

"That it is! It's a perfect reflection of the healer!" the elder told the travelers.

"This healer what does she look like?" Miroku asked lightly making the elder think that Miroku was just starting light conversation; however, the other traveler's sweat dropped at his antics.

"She is something not of this world. She is a demon from the heavens, but with a heart pure and innocent as a newborn child. Rumors from neighboring villages say that she was a demon from the moon itself. She came to the earth out of sorrow for the human souls that she saw passing through to eternity. She would hear their cries of pain from having been slaughtered by demons or killed by wounds from battle. Thus she fled from her home on the moon and roams the country side healing those that were attacked by evil. Her appearance is not one to contradict the rumors. She has long, silk like, silver hair that flows endlessly down her back like a water fall. She has deep blue eyes deeper then any blue seen by the human eyes. He skin glows like the light of the moon and her smile is brighter then the sun itself. She is truly a celestial maiden!" the elder praised the healer so.

Miroku let his thoughts wonder to his lecherous side as he thought of the healer, "Do you know if she has mated?"

:SMACK:

"OW! What was that for?" Miroku asked as he rubbed the second bump that was forming on his head.

Sango only sent him a glare before sitting down on the porch of the house.

The elder watched this with confusion but answered the question nonetheless, "No one has heard her speak of one nor seen her with any other man. We assume not but with beauty and a heart like hers it is hard to believe."

"Elder to what do I owe this visit?"

The traveling group looked up to see the most breathtaking sight they had ever seen. . .

* * *

**Sry for it being so short! Please 4give**

**Cliffy! Sry but I have writers block!**

**Well RxR**

**Christina**

**To Wolfchildblazer: update naraku's consort please b4 Saturday as well as lupen heart! Thanks. . . b/c I loose inet sat.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well I decided to update again even if the earlier chapters did get very poor reviews! Is my story even showing up on Sailor Moon Crossover page or what? I can't see it for some reason and I don't know why! Oh well please tell me in the reviews you send me! Oh and to a reviewer who thought inu would be able to smell her. . . . no. . . . . . b/c this is happening a few days later. So his scent has worn off!

* * *

**

There in front of the group stood a beautiful woman dressed in a silky, black kimono with hand sown, silver roses on it. The kimono contrasted perfectly with her pale skin and brought out the light pink coloring of her lips. Her long silver locks were pulled up into a high ponytail that left off down near her feet. Her golden bangs were lightly shielding her deep blue eyes that seemed to be filled with nothing but pure, untainted innocence. .

"My Lady," Miroku started as he started to stride over to the beautiful goddess, "the elder of this village told no lie when he described your radiant beauty!" Miroku said as he took the blonde beauty's hand in his.

"Ano . .?" Usagi said as a low red hue appeared on her perfectly framed face.

"My Lady would you honor me with your name?" Miroku asked as he placed her hand to his heart.

Usagi sweat dropped but gave him what he asked, "Lady Usagi!"

"Ah, a beautiful name for such a beautiful lady!" Miroku said as he took a step closer to her.

"MIROKU!" his fellow companions yelled but he didn't paid them no attention.

"Now my fair lady would you do me the honor of baring my children?" Miroku asked as he pulled Usagi closer with his other hand.

"I'm sorry but I must decline you request!" Usagi said as she removed Miroku's hand from around her and pulled her hand free of his.

"But my-OWIE!" Miroku said as Sango hit him across the head and dragged him away from the Lady by the ear.

"Hentai Monk!" she whispered lowly.

Usagi let a small laugh escape her at the sight. What an odd couple they made!

"Lady Usagi these visitors have come to seek some medical attention for their half-demon companion!" the elder said lightly as he pointed to the so-called half demon.

Usagi's appearance turned from that of carefree to a more serious tone, "Bring him inside and let me have a look at him!"

Kagome and the others nodded lightly as they dragged Inuyasha into the small house.

After sitting him down Inuyasha began to retaliate while making muffled sounds that only his fellow companions could understand.

Usagi sat down lightly and placed a hand upon Inuyasha's shoulders and began to mumble an incantation. As soon as she began a light surrounded Inuyasha's form and forced him to lay still.

His fellow companions stared in awe at the Lady's mysterious power but the elder smiled gently. This was what was usually done when one of her patients would fight back. Even though she had only been with the village a few weeks, she had done great wonders for the people there and for that they respected her.

"Now then," Usagi said as she stripped Inuyasha of his shirt and rolled up his legs of his pants, "please tell me your names. I would like to know a least a little bit about the people I am healing."

"I am Kagome," Kagome said as she started the introductions, "The one you are working on is Inuyasha, the Monk who you talked to first is Miroku, the woman who dragged him away is Sango the demon slayer, the large feline who was carrying Inuyasha is Kirara, and this little guy on my shoulder is Shippo!"

Usagi smiled kindly at each person as they were introduced and received a smile in return, "As you have already learned, I am Usagi, and current healer of this village! I am also a demon, dog demon."

"If you don't mind me asking Lady Usagi, if you are a demon then why do you heal human's?" Sango asked lightly.

Usagi smiled lightly as she stood up and gathered a few bottles of ointment off the shelf of her wall, "I do it because I enjoy helping others!"

Returning to her seat, she proceeded to clean and treat the wounds that covered Inuyasha's body, "If you don't mind me asking then how did your friend here get so many injuries."

The group looked at each other wondering if they should tell this woman of the perils they were facing with Naraku. Seeing that there couldn't be any harm in telling her Kagome started the long tell.

" . . . And so now we are chasing after Naraku trying to defeat him before he collects all the shards of the jewel!" Kagome finished after twenty minutes.

Since the beginning of the story and to the end Usagi had cleaned Inuyasha's cuts and put special scar removing ointments upon them, "Very interesting!"

Usagi closed her eyes and placed her hands upon Inuyasha's chest while humming something incoherent to the others around them.

Suddenly a soft glow enveloped Inuyasha and he was soon consumed. The others went on guard ready to attack Usagi for what they thought was an attack on Inuyasha; however, the bright light prevented them from seeing anything.

After about a minute the light died down and the once beaten and bruised Inuyasha stood tall without a single discoloration on his body.

"Impressive, I feel better then before. Maybe even better then ever!" Inuyasha said as he fixed his Kimono and flexed his muscles.

"It is but a small power of mine. I healed your body of all injuries and in using the special ointments I was able to prevent your tissue from scarring as well as giving you an energy boost." Usagi said as she stood to put her bottles away.

"Amazing!" Kagome said as she stood up. Her body felt lighter and for some reason she was picking up thing she couldn't pick up before. She could hear the gentle breathing of the horse outside the house and the gentle rustle of the wind.

"I feel different!" Shippo said as he bounced around. The foreign feeling was unsettling him a bit.

"When that light engulfed the room it also enhanced your abilities and senses!" Usagi said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

While everyone was flexing their muscles and letting the new feeling of power generate through them, the elder bid his goodbye to the lady and left.

:crash:

The Inu group turned to see Lady Usagi had fallen to the ground with one hand against her head, "My head!"

Kagome ran over to her quickly and knelt down next to her, "Are you all right?"

"I-I'm fine! Just a little weak from using so much energy at once!" Usagi said as she smiled lightly at the group.

"You shouldn't have over exerted yourself!" Kagome said as she helped Usagi stand.

"I'm fine really!" Usagi said as she pulled away from Kagome's grip lightly and bent back down to pick up the broken pieces of her bottle. 'He is mad!' was the only thought that ran through her mind as she picked the glass up carefully. (I don't know if they had glass then but in my story they do!)

"Kagome is right! You shouldn't have done what you did. You could seriously hurt yourself if you use too much energy at once!" Miroku said lightly as he tried to approach Usagi but was restrained by Sango.

Usagi looked up at the group and smiled kindly, "Thank you but you are worrying yourselves over nothing. It was just a simple dizzy spell!"

"Lady 'Sagi!" Rin called as she ran into the house but stopped when she noticed her step momma had visitors.

"Yes Rin!" Usagi asked as she walked over to the little girl.

"Can I bring my stuff here now?" Rin asked excitedly. Earlier that morning her momma had told her it would be all right if she wished to stay with her for a while. Rin practically stayed there anyway. If she wasn't at Usagi's house she was out with Usagi hunting for food, or picking berries in her case!

Usagi smiled down at the girl and nodded lightly. Rin squealed with delight and ran off to gather what few things she had in her little hut nearby.

"Is that your daughter?" Kagome asked when she saw the child leave.

Usagiturned back to the group and shook her head lightly, "No she was orphaned when her parents were killed by wolves. She never really talked to anyone that much but lately she has been opening up to others around her. I have taken up the responsibility of taking care of her because she seems to like me even though I am a demon."

There was a tension in the air after that but it was soon broken, "We better be on our way!" Inuyasha said as he walked around Usagi and outside but not before mumbling a thanks to her; one that only she could hear. Usagi smiled lightly and nodded.

"Here take this! These are a few herbs and ointments that you may find useful while you journey!" Usagi said as she handed them a bag with several objects inside of it.

"Thank you!" the remainder of the group said as they walked out the door and toward their destination.

* * *

"What pure light she has, for a demon wench that is!" a figure said as it looked down upon the scene.

'This demon has strong powers. Powers that might be useful in the future!'

* * *

"My Lord why have you stopped?" the tiny voice from a toad like demon asked as he bumped into his Lord's legs.

Sesshomaru's body went rigid as he felt his woman's power change. She was using too much of her power and that would surely draw unwanted attention from other demons. It was highly doubtful that it went unnoticed except by him.

Growling lightly he ordered Jaken to wait and then he took off in the air back toward the village he had seen her at last. She shouldn't have still been there. She should have already left and be nearing the next village.

* * *

**What is going to happen? So now you see its Sesshy and Usagi crossy! During this entire thing I wanted to type Serenity instead of Usa! Probably because of my other Inu crossies, Serenity's Misfortune, and Recipe for Chaos! Which reminds me I had better update Recipe for Chaos before I leave! Oops! 0.o! Well anyway thanks for the reviews and please check out my other stories . . . . . I also have a YYH/SM crossover. OH and I only mainly write stories that are Usa centered. Someone thought this was of Rei but no. I really don't like her that much.. or Rini. . .or Pluto for that matter. Sorry if you are fans of them but I just don't like them. If you want to know why then read some of my other stories they have the explinations in there! G2G! Oh while I'm at it I was thinking of updating my stories by going to the library and getting on their inet but gas is like 3 dollars and 25 cents here so that's a no no! Well g2g ttyl byes!**

**Christina**


	4. Ripped

**Guess who's back? Well my Inet privileges got extended for a while longer! Do you know what that means? For those of you who don't then it means that I get to continue to up date my stories, Yay! Oh and I also need your help peoples! What are those bee like creatures that Naraku has and how do you spell their name properly? Please tell me b/c I need them very Soon! Oh and is my story over dramatized in a bad way? somebody commented on the drama and I dont know how to take it. . . good or bad. . . . . and I only write crossovers! B/C I dont want to pair Sesshy up w/ anyone other then Usagi/Serenity/Serena!**

**' . . .' thought**

**". . ." talking aloud.**

**/. . . ./flashback

* * *

**

"What are we to do? We are the only two left!" one of the voices said as he walked with his only surviving companion.

"We will continue to kill!" came the lighter more carefree voice of the other companion as they continued to walk through the dense forest.

As the two walked they were soon met with a large bug that resembled that of a hornet. The bug began to make a low buzzing noise to the two traveling companions.

"He wants us to return . . ." the carefree voice said as he contemplated the idea of returning so soon and having to back track.

"Didn't we just leave there?" the other voice asked in an exasperated sigh.

"Indeed we did but I think it best that we find out what Naraku wants. Maybe there will be more killing involved!" the carefree voice said as he raised his large blade up toward the sky. He smirked to himself as the sharp blade reflected the suns light, which caused the three tainted jewel shards to glow darkly.

"Do you think it could be about my beloved Inuyasha?" the other voice asked in a hopeful voice.

The other companion closed his eyes as he smirked, "Inuyasha!" Opening his eyes, his gaze fell back to his blade, "Perhaps so!"

"Oh yes! Finally another chance to see my Inuyasha!" The other voice said as his eyes filled up with hope.

"Come, let's not keephim waiting!"

* * *

Usagi had just finished putting Rin to bed and had decided to go ahead and do the laundry for the day now instead of waiting until the next day. 'I wonder how much longer it will be before he comes . . .' Usagi thought as she walked out of the house and into the forest toward the river. 

Usagi looked up at the full moon and let a small smile play across her features. He was coming and she was surely in for an earful when he arrived. Sighing lightly as she walked, Usagi let her gaze return to the direction in which she was headed.

'I wonder how much longer it will take before he will admit it to himself and finally to me?' Usagi pondered as she reached the river. The thought of him actually voicing his feelings toward her seemed to be nothing but a distant wish. Walking over to the bank of the river, Usagi laid the clothes down into a pile.

Usagi tensed as she heard the sound of a twig breaking. Turning around, she noticed that it was nothing but a simple night hunter looking for food.

'The suspense is starting to get to my head!' Usagi thought as she picked up a dirty kimono and dipped it into the cool rushing water. Usagi began to wash the small kimono while thinking back to the owner of the kimono.

_/ "I don't want to go to bed this early!" Rin whined as Usagi laid her on the mat._

"_It's just for tonight! I have some chores I need to finish and I will be able to finish them faster knowing that you are safely tucked in bed and fast asleep!" Usagi said as she kissed the young girls brow._

_Rin nodded lightly and snuggled under the covers of the futon, "Goodnight mama!"_

_Usagi's gaze softened at the little girl, "Goodnight my angel!" /_

Wringing the small kimono of any access water, Usagi stood and hung it over the branch of a tree to dry.

Suddenly there was a gust of wind that sent the once clean kimono to the ground, "Couldn't you have made a normal entrance?"

"The scent of my lowly half-brother lingers on you!" Sesshomaru said as he spun her around to face him, ignoring her mocking question.

Usagi looked up at him in surprise, "Half-brother?"

Sesshomaru nodded his head as he bent his head down to the crook of her neck and sniffed, "His scent lingers on your kimono! Is he the cause of you using your power level more so then usual?"

Usagi stiffened as she realized who he was speaking of, "Inuyasha!" she whispered out loud.

Sesshomaru's advanced hearing picked up on the name that had escaped her and he growled deeply. The grip he had on her arms tightened as he thought of Inuyasha having met his mate.

"Why does your demeanor change so much at the mention of his name?" Usagi asked as she felt his already hard grip tighten to a painful level.

Sesshomaru released her and stood back up to his full height, "You are to not go near him again, understood?"

Something in Usagi snapped when those words left Sesshomaru's mouth as she yelled at him, "You have absolutely no right to tell me whom I can and cannot see! I am my own person. I may be mated to you but that doesn't mean you control me."

Everything grew quiet, not even the crickets were chirping anymore. For a few seconds there was nothing but dead silence but even that was soon broken by the sound of a hand making contact to the cheek of another.

Usagi fell to the ground with one hand clutching her cheek. The force from Sesshomaru's slap had caused her to loose her balance and to land on her side.

"If you do not learn to hold your tongue and do as I say then I will be forced to deal with you by punishing you. You are my mate and you do as I say." Sesshomaru said in an emotionless voice as he stared down coldly at his mates form.

Usagi kept her head down toward the ground, 'H-he hit me!' Slowly she began to stand, her hand that had once been cupping her now red cheek fell to her side. Never once did she look up at him.

"Look at me when I am talking to you!" he ordered as he jerked her the rest of the way up, "Why I am mated to such a weak woman is beyond my knowledge."

Usagi's heart was being ripped with every word he said but her head remained lowered, "Then why not just kill me so that you will no longer be tied down."

Sesshomaru was slightly surprised at her remark but he growled at her threateningly, "You seem to entertain Rin and she seems to enjoy your existence."

Whatever was left of Usagi's heart had just been destroyed, "So you mated with me to see that Rin would have someone to look after that way she wouldn't have to travel with you anymore."

Sesshomaru said nothing as he bent down and picked up the fallen kimono and thrust it to her. There was nothing he could say because he, himself, was still unsure to the reason behind his mating with her. When he tried to think of a reason he was always brought with a confusing feeling that he couldn't figure out.

Usagi's hand slowly went up to grasp the dirty kimono, "I see! If you excuse me my Lord I must finish my chores!" she said through clenched teeth. Brushing past Sesshomaru, Usagi walked over to the riverbank and continued where she had left off before.

Sesshomaru began to head back the way he came but stopped and looked back at his mate, "Do as I say or I will find someone else to take care of her!"

Usagi's eyes began to fill with tears but she held them back. He already thought she was weak so why not go ahead and cry? 'I don't want to pity myself later for this!' was the answer she provided herself with but she new that it wasn't fully true. She merely continued with her washing. Not once did she make a move that would suggest the feelings that were coursing though her and causing her so much pain.

Sesshomaru walked over to her and kneeled down next to her, "Stay away from Inuyasha and is company of weaklings!" he ordered in a low growl as he moved her kimono to the side to allow him to brush his lips over his mark he left on her collar bone.

Usagi didn't even acknowledge the gesture as she continued to wash the clothing. His words had gone to deep for him to try to use his charms to get her to obey. 'Just because you're the sexiest man on the earth that I have ever seen doesn't mean I'm going to roll over for you!' Usagi thought.

Sesshomaru, seeing that she was upset and refused to show any sign of emotion, decided to leave her as be. He knew his words were hurtful but it was necessary if it would keep her from associating with that half-breed brother of his. Sesshomaru turned and left Usagi to her chores.

Usagi only continued to wash the articles of clothing until she had finished them all. Gathering up all the clean items she proceeded to head back to her house where the sleeping Rin was awaiting her return.

* * *

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned as she stared at Inuyasha's form. 

"This night is taking to long to pass!" came Inuyasha's simple reply.

Kagome's eyes widened slightly at the mention of the moon, 'I totally forgot about the full moon! I guess I've just gotten use to his transformations!' Kagome lifted her gaze up from Inuyasha and to the glowing orb in the sky; it was a beautiful sight. The full moon was when Inuyasha would loose his half-demon appearance and powers and would turn into a normal human. They would always have to seek shelter because if Naraku found out then it would be disastrous.

"You should just go to sleep and rest. That will make the night fly by!" Kagome suggested as she handed him a blanket.

Inuyasha scoffed at the object and let his grip on the Tetsusaiga tighten, "I don't need rest!"

Kagome sighed out in frustration, 'He can be so childish at times!'

* * *

Three figures were looking into a small circular mirror that was held by a small child. Their eyes never leaving the picture the mirror provided. 

"I want her captured and brought here alive and uninjured!" one of the voices ordered. He was a man that looked to be in his early twenties. He had long black flowing hair that reached down past his lower back. His eyes were glowing an eerie shade of red as he stared at the person.

"That shouldn't be a problem!" another voice said as he balanced his blade upon his shoulder. This voiced belonged to a man with long black hair pulled back into a long braid. Upon his brow was a dark purple mark that resembled a cross. He had a mock smirk upon his face as he stared down at the woman in the mirror.

"What good is she?" the third person asked. This person was the strangest of them all. His hair was pulled back into a short ponytail with the end of it clipped up upon his head. He also wore a deep shade of red lipstick.

"It doesn't matter at this point! Just bring her back unharmed!" the first voice ordered.

"Whatever you say Naraku!" the second voice said as he made his way out of the room.

"Hey wait up!" the third voice yelled as he followed his companion.

"She will not come of her own free will!" the small child with snow-white hair and skin whiter then that of the alabaster stone. Her eyes and voice were void of any emotion.

"Iam hoping she will!" the dark figure said as he disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

**Okay do you know what happens? Well do you know who the figures were? There will be a more descriptive details later on. . but until then review. . I expect 10 reviews per chapter . . this is the 4th chapter. . if their aren't 40 review in 3 days then I'll put this on hold. . .of course b4 I redid this I had 18 review for 2 chapters so I might continue but I want at least 30 reviews for all chapters in total.. g2g bye**


	5. unexpected company

**Okay here is Chapter 5 the one you have been waiting for! Okay before I start there needs to be some clarifications done! People seem to be a little upset that I had Sesshykins hit Usa! Well I did it to keep him in character! I mean him having a mate is pretty OOC! Another reason is that he hates his brother with a firery passion that burns with a thousand untamed flames! (NOTE I own the sentence: a fierery passion that burns with a thousand untamed flames:holds up a piece of paper that says the sentence is copyrighted and belongs to her: so don't go around saying it or I'll send my MR. Fluffykins after you:j/k:) So Inuyasha's scent on his mate is a NO NO! Plus Inuyasha isn't mated w/ anyone, which in Sesshomaru's mind means he could try to take his mate. You have to try to think like a guy to understand a guy! Now here I am a 16-year-old girl writing a fanfiction about the most complicated guy in anime, Sesshomaru! So give me a break! I did what I thought would keep him in character! So don't kill me! Please! Oh and I'm not trying to be a smart butt or rude to those who said the abuse was a little bit much, or that sesshykins needed to stop hitting her but its just to clarify my actions for putting what I put! Now on with the story! Oh I also have copyright on Mr. Fluffykins aka Mr. Fluffywuffiekins, aka Mr. Fluffypuffykins! (all nickys of my man sesshy! LOL!)

* * *

**

" 'Sagi join me!" a laughing Rin pleaded as she swam to the side of the lake where Usagi sat washing dishes.

"I've already bathed for the day! You go on but stay to where I can see you!" Usagi said as she smiled down at the pouting little girl.

"But 'Sagi!" Rin said as she pulled on Usagi's sleeve, "I want you to play with me!"

"I didn't bring a change of clothes Rin!" Usagi said as she pulled her sleeve from Rin's grasp and pushed her into the water.

Rin decided not to push the subject anymore and decided to swim back to the deepest part of the lake.

Usagi kept a close eye on Rin while the little girl was playing. The little girl was so sweet and she would make sure that no harm would ever befall her! Usagi was suddenly brought out of her thoughts by the cold lake water being splashed all over her.

1 second, 2 seconds, 3 seconds.

Usagi's brow twitched a little when she noticed the reason for her being so wet. Looking up from her dishes, Usagi was met with the sight of little Rin in the middle of the lake watching her with mischief in her eyes. Usagi smirked at the scene Rin made. Rin had her head out of the water up to her nose to allow her to breathe. The rest of her body was hidden in the water. Usagi lifted up her hand and wiped away the cool water that was running down her face.

"Rin!" Usagi said in a playful yet stern voice.

"Eep!" Rin squeaked as she started to swim away from the smirking form of Usagi.

Usagi put one of her hands in the cool water and closed her eyes in concentration. Suddenly the water began to move in odd sorts of ways. Suddenly Usagi's eyes snapped open to revel bright blue glowing eyes.

Rin, knowing what it meant when her eyes glowed, giggled as the water around her began to lift her up and spin her.

Usagi smiled as she listened to the young child's laughter. Usually any other human that saw her doing this would be scared and run away sreaming of an evil demon. Rin, however, enjoyed Usagi using her powers around her. The little girl found her powers fascinating and enjoyed watching Usagi practice and perfect her skills.

Rin let out another round of laughter as the water began to tickle her sides relentlessly.

"S— 'Sagi!" Rin said as she laughed.

Suddenly Usagi's eyes returned to normal as her advanced sense of smell picked up on an unfamiliar scent. 'Bones and graveyard soil!' Usagi thought as she tried to figure out what it was that she had picked up on.

Rin fell into the water with a big splash but wasn't hurt in the least. Swimming over to where Usagi sat, Rin noticed how rigid and alert Usagi had become.

Usagi strained her senses to the max to try and pinpoint the intruder or intruders that dared to spy on them.

" 'Sagi!" Rin mumbled as she dressed in her little kimono.

"Sh!" Usagi said as she stood up and took a defensive stance.

Turning and grabbing Rin into her arms, Usagi jumped into the air successfully dodging the oncoming attack that had been headed straight for Rin. Back flipping a couple of times, Usagi landed gracefully on the other side of the lake.

"Not bad reflexes for a wretch!" came a cocky reply from within the forest.

Usagi once again dodged the attack from the enemy hidden within the forest. 'What kind of weapon does one weild where the sword is that of a snake?' Usagi thought to herself as she once again dodged the long whip like sword.

"Rin I want you to run as fast as you can back to the village and to our house!" Usagi whispered to the little girl as she continued to dodge the attacks.

"But-"

"No buts! Take my locket and run! It will protect you incase you run into trouble!" Usagi said as she made a gesture with her head toward her kimono's pocket.

Rin nodded and took out the object Usagi had spoken of, the star locket.

"Hold still wretch!" the attacker's voice rang out as the snake sword came flying at her again.

Usagi dodged again with ease. Landing on the ground she released Rin allowing the young girl to run to the safety of her house.

Rin took one last worried look at Usagi before she ran toward the village. 'Please stay safe 'Sagi!'

"Now that the brat is gone you'll pay more attention to our fight!" the attacker said in an aggravated tone as his weapon headed toward Usagi; however, this time Usagi did not try to evade the attack.

"Venus love chain!" Usagi cried out and soon a chain of linked, glowing hearts appeared in her grasp. Manipulating the chains in an expert way Usagi was able to bound the glowing chains to the sword. Jumping to the side and out of the way, Usagi yanked the chain and causing the swords owner to loose grasp of their weapon. The chain disappeared from Usagi's grasp and was replaced with the weapon that had been used against her.

"Damn you wretch!" the attacker cursed when he realized that Usagi had outsmarted him! (AN: truthfully I think a baby could outsmart him!)

"Well if you would come out from hiding and act like a man I wouldn't of had to disarmed you!" Usagi said as she examined the sword and it's details.

The attacker growled lightly but was soon silenced, "Now, now Jakotsu its okay!"

"So how many of you are there?" Usagi asked as she tossed the sword aside.

"Just two!" the new voice said as he made his way out of the forest and into sight, "There were seven of us but unfortunately they didn't survive!"

Usagi looked at this strange newcomer and was curious to the way he acted, 'He acts as if it was nothing major. He treats this battle as if it was just a small disagreement between friends. He is very odd!'

"I have to say for a woman you are quite the fighter!" the new enemy continued to talk.

"Bankotsu let's just finish the job! I've grown tired of having to look at that wretch!" the other voice said as it made its way next to the one called Bankotsu.

Usagi took the time to notice how very bizarre the two were. Not only did they smell of graveyard soil and bones but also their appearance was strange. Well the one named Jakotsu's was but Bankotsu seemed normal except for his over cheery insight of the situation. Jakotsu was wearing a yellow, baggy, feminine kimono that had a few purple flower designs on it. One side of the Kimono was raised to show his leg while the other side was down. His jet-black hair was pulled up into a ponytail and the rest was pinned to the top of his head. He had a purperlish looking slash marking coming down from both of his eyes.

Bankotsu was very handsome but nothing compared to Sesshomaru. His long, jet-black hair was braided and it laid hanging down past his lower back. His face held no markings except for the cross like marking that lay upon his brow. His bangs fell lightly into his eyes. Balanced upon his shoulder was a huge blade that looked to be two times the length of his body and three times the weight if not more. He wore a simple white male design kimono that was similar to Sesshomaru's except it wasn't as dressy. Instead of the red designs like Sesshomaru's, his had a deep purple color to it. He had a small amount of armor on but not enough to protect him from a serious battle.

"Why have you attacked me?" Usagi asked as she stood to full height and sent glares to the two men.

"For some unknown reason our current master, Naraku, wants you brought to him!" Jakotsu said as he eyed Usagi with disgust. "Really I don't understand why! I mean your nothing but a scrawny, little, weakling of a woman! Who needs women anyway?"

A stress vein suddenly made itself known atop Usagi's head, 'SCRAWNY! WEAKLING!' Usagi's hands balled up into a fist at what the arrogant man had said.

"Oh did I hurt your feelings wretch?" Jakotsu mocked as he laughed at Usagi.

Bankotsu, however, was staring at the beautiful demoness in front of him with a curious gaze.

"HAHAHAH-AAAAAAHHHHH!" Jakotsu yelled out as Usagi's foot made contact with his face and sent him flying backwards.

"How the hell?" An eye wide Jakotsu cursed as he propped himself up by his elbows. His eyes widened even more when he felt a warm liquid dripping from his face. Lifting a hand to his mouth, Jakotsu wiped off the red liquid onto his yellow kimono.

"Who were you saying was the weakling again? If I remember correctly I did disarm you and just now I wiped that sarcastic smirk off your face!" Usagi said as she stared at his form.

"Quite impressive! No wonder Naraku wants us to capture you. You would make a good asset to his army!" Bankotsu said as he circled her form, eyeing her with amusement and curiosity.

"And I bet your master, Naraku, will be very cross with you when you go back, not only beaten, but also empty handed." Usagi said as she followed him with her eyes.

"You're a feisty one! A woman of strong spirit, one that will be fun to break." Bankotsu said as he stood in front of her with his blade aimed at Usagi.

* * *

"HELP! HELP! LADY USAGI"S IN TROUBLE!" Rin screamed as she ran out of the forest and into the village.

"Child! Calm down! Which way?" one of the men asked as several others grabbed weapons.

"At the river! Two strange men are attacking her!" Rin said breathlessly as she tried to catch her breath.

"Stay here and we will go help her!" the man said as he and the other men ran into the forest.

"But-"

"Come inside child! Let the men handle this!" an elder woman said as she prevented Rin from running after them.

"But those men aren't normal!" Rin said as she tugged free of the woman and ran back toward the battle scene.

* * *

**So what's going to happen? Well Review and you'll find out . . but not b4 a week in a half!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey all I am so sorry for not updating when I promised I would. I just haven't felt like writing all that much. I've been out with the flu and that caused me to miss a lot of schoolwork. That means that I have been trying to catch up on my schoolwork while working on the three reports due in a few weeks, and studying for all of my exams coming up. Thank God Thanksgiving weekend came around or else you wouldn't have this chapter! Well I hope you enjoy it and I hope to get a lot of good reviews! OH AND MY HP/SM CROSSOVER IS GOING TO BE REMOVED FOR RE-EDITING! IT WAS ONE OF MY FIRSTS STORIES AND SO ITS GRAMMAR AND SPELLING SUCKS SO I'M REMOVING IT AND REPOSTING IT AFTER I MAKE A FEW GRAMMATICAL CHANGES. SO IF YOU WANT TO READ IT YOU BETTER HURRY B/C IN 2 DAYS IT'S GOING DOWN!**

* * *

"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" Usagi cried out as a huge burst of bubbles was sent flying over the surrounding area. Soon the bubbles turned into a deep and dense fog that made it almost impossible for any normal human being to see through. 'That should by me a little bit of time to gather my energy!' Usagi thought as she jumped as far away from the two mercenaries as possible.

"Wretch where are you?" she heard Jakotsu yell out in anger as he threw his attack blindly throughout the fog. Usagi smirked at having remembered the look on Jakotsu's face when she gave him his weapon back after saying she didn't pick on poor defenseless weaklings.

(1)Shaking her head of such thoughts she closed her eyes and concentrated all of her energy to the center of her body. Soon a bright light started to grow from the center of her chest. Usagi's body was emitting strong power surges as she brought her hands up to the light and cupped it slowly. Usagi's eyes snapped open as the light gave a powerful surge that swept the fog, and the two mercenaries, a good 50 feet away. Her eyes were now glowing bright silver as the energy in her hand began to take a form. As the object became clearer a large gust of wind wrapped itself around her body. Her hair and kimono were swaying violently with the wind. Suddenly, as fast as the wind came it disappeared as the object was finally formed. There in Usagi's tiny hands was a sword half the length of Usagi's petite body. The sword's blade glinted in the sun as a golden aura emitted from it. At the swords hilt was a silver and gold design that weaved up the sword like vines for a few inches. At the end of the sword was a crescent moon that of the royal moon family. On the blade was writing of a language that seemed to be nothing more then scribbles to anyone other then that of Usagi.

"Are we supposed to be impressed with that week light show?" Jakotsu asked as he pulled himself up off the ground with his sword.

Usagi looked up at Jakotsu with a mocking smirk gracing her features, "Not impressed with the light show . . . .but frightened with what it summoned!" as she said this the sword began to pulse with life.

"Ha! Scared of you and your puny little sword!" Jakotsu said in an indifferent voice.

Bankotsu who had kept quiet during the first part of the battle took a step forward while aiming his Banryuu at Usagi.

Nodding her head, Usagi took a fighting stance, 'It's been a while since I've used you sword of Cosmos. I think you've been sheathed long enough. What do you say?' Usagi thought as her grip tightened on her blade. IN response the blade vibrated slightly to answer it's mistress' question.

Bankotsu motioned with his head for Jakotsu to stay out of the fight as he ran toward Usagi with his Banryuu in hand. Usagi's calculating mind soon formulated a defensive move as she watched Bankotsu jump into the air. Bankotsu used his weight to accelerate his plummet toward the blonde. Usagi quickly blocked with her hand holding the flat side of her blade above her head to meet Banryuu. Usagi's grip on the hilt of the sword tightened as she felt Bankotsu put more of his weight onto his sword in hopes of overpowering the blonde.

Jakotsu stared wide-eyed at the battle between his older brother and the blonde demoness, 'No one has ever been able to block one of Bankotsu's attacks like that!' Jakotsu was soon brought out of his thoughts as a samiyosho landed on his soldier. After a few buzzing noises from large, bee-like insect Jakotsu ran off in the opposite direction of the battle mumbling about Inuyasha.

Bankotsu saw this out of the corner of his eye and smirked. Pushing away from Usagi and her weapon, Bankotsu landed a few feet away. "I have to say no one other then Inuyasha has been able to block my attack. Your attack, however, was more graceful the Inuyasha. This leads me to believe your holding back, are you not?" Bankotsu asked as he gazed at the blonde trying to figure out what she was planning.

Usagi brought down her sword and took a defensive stance, "If I told you that would ruin the surprise, ne?"

Bankotsu through his head back and laughed deeply, "You are quite entertaining demoness . . . I think we should knock this fight up a few notches. What do you say? Are you up for it?" Bankotsu asked as he prepared to attack once again.

"Bring it on!" Usagi said as she lunged forward.

* * *

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out to Inuyasha from her position on Kirara.

Inuyasha slowed his speed down so that Kirara could catch up with him, "What's wrong Kagmoe?"

"Jewel shards are heading this way and fast!" Kagome said as she nodded to the direction she had sensed the jewels coming.

Inuyasha nodded in understanding as he took off in the direction of the jewels.

* * *

**short I know but my hands are frozen b/c the heat is broken in my house and its like 55 degrees in the house. . . .i can't type good if my fingers are numb. . sry**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long wait everyone but I am having computer problems. On top of that I am getting ready to go on a trip to England, Ireland, and Wales. Thus I had to get a job to pay for the tuition into the program taking me there. I am also trying to keep up my grades so that I have a chance for Validictorian in my class:sighs;; Juggles all of her struggles: ack: screams as she drops everything and is lost under the huge pile: digs way out: anyway . . .:breathes deeply: here is the next chapter. . .enjoy!**

* * *

Inuyasha sniffed the air as he jumped from tree to tree with Kagome on his back, "Are they close?"

"Yes!" Kagome said breathlessly as she clung to Inuyasha's back for dear life.

"Inuyasha, will you slow down?" Miroku called out.

"Keh!" Inuyasha said as he spared a glance to the monk, "I don't have time to wait on you, Miroku, you-" Inuyasha stopped in mid-sentance as his sensitive nose picked up on an all to familiar scent.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled as she rubbed her nose from the sudden empact, "You could warn me before you stop!"

InuYasha didn't pay any attention to her as he dropped her to the ground and took off as fast as his legs could carry him. The only clue to where he was heading was the withdrawl of his sword and the growled out name, "Jakotsu."

* * *

Jakotsu stood on a cliff flapping the upper neck hem of his kimono,

"Come on out, Inuyasha!" he said in a girly sing song voice as he continude to flap the fabric.

* * *

Usagi lunged to the left as she dodged yet another powerful attack from Bankotsu, 'How can he maintain this power? He has to tire sometime!' She thought to herself as she threw a blast of her own toward him.

"Jupiter Oak EVOLUTION!" Serena screamed as she threw the attack toward Bankotsu with her free arm. She watched him shift his weight to his left foot as he prepared to jump out of the way, but she wouldn't have any of that.

Bankotsu lifted Bonryuu to a better defense position as he prepared to dodge the lightning attack. "I call upon the earth's powers!" he heard her yell and suddenly roots from within the ground thrust out and weaved themselves around his body.

"Damn!" he cursed to himself as she preared to attack him. He tried to move but it was futile, the roots held strong. With his body forced into a "t" like position, Bankotsu closed his eyes and prepared to take the attack but it never came. Opening his eyes, he was greeted with the sight of Kohaku, a demon slayer child under Naraku's control, with a group of demon's.

"Good timing, but I can handle this!" Bankotsu said as he finally freed himself.

Kohaku only gave him an empty stare as he sent demons toward the Dog Demoness, "Naraku wants her brought to him now! You've had your fun!"

Usagi was vaguely listening to the conversation being held between her current opponent and the new arrival, 'Naraku . . . ' she thought but was cut off when she dodged another demon centipede.

"Damnded, annoying creatures . . . " she cursed as she sent her blade through another one's neck.

"Not very lady like are you?" Bankotsu asked as he taunted the demoness, fully ignoring Kohaku's commands.

Usagi was about to respond but was interrupted, "LADY USAGI!" she heard some of the villager men yell from a small distance.

Twirling around, eyes wide, she yelled, "GET BACK! STAY AWAY!"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" was their response as Kohaku's weapon sliced across their skin and ripped through their clothing, leaving them hardly any chance to listen to her orders.

"You shouldn't have done that!" Bankotsu said in warning as a demon bear took advantage of the demoness' turned back. He reached his huge claws up and brought them down full force, stricking her back.

Usagi's eyes widened as she felt the skin of her back being slicked open and pain engulfing her body to the point that she thought she would suffocate from the pain.

The Demon bear wasn't done as he flung her body into the air and caught her in his jaws.

A strangled scream errupted from behind a bush.

" . . R-Rin. . . r-r-run a-away!" Usagi said as she coughed up blood. She had let down her guard and was paying the price.

Rin stood their paralyzed by fear at what she saw. Memories of her family being slaughtered in a similar fashioned filled her gaze as she fell into shock at the sight. Usagi's body was hanging inside the bear's jaws and her blood could clearly be seen shimering off the bear demon's dense fur. The once beautiful locks of Usagi's hair were tainted a deep redish silverish color. There was hardly anything left to the kimono she wore as it stuck to the sticky mess that was her blood.

Usagi struggled with all her might when she saw another demon advancing on the child that seemed to be lost to the world of consciousness, 'She's in shock! OH God no!'

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Usagi yelled as her body started to pulsate and glow a bright silver.

Bankotsu watched all this intently, from the sneak attack to the now light pulsating demoness.

The demon advancing on Rin ignored the blondes cries and advanced further on the immobile child, "DIE!" came it's rasped out reply as it lunged for her.

"STARLIGHT HUNNY MOON THERAPY KISS!" Usagi yelled as she threw her sword toward the demon with the last bit of her strength. Her body fell limp into the bears jaws as she fell into the world of unconsciousness.

It was just to much. Over exherting herself earlier by healing the Inu-tachi's group, her emotional break down with Sesshomaru, fighting off Bankotsu and Jakotsu, and now the blood loss from lack of Common sense. Her body could only take so much and her limit was well passed.

The Sword flew toward the demon and hit its mark, the demon's heart. The last thing that was heard of the demon was its cries of pain and then the gentle sound of the sword's blade digging and embedding itself into the ground. The only thing that remained of the demon was a pile of ash with a sword stuck in the middle, right infront of Rin. Other demons froze in their spot as the show ended.

Seeing the blonde unconscious and the child unprotected they took this as their opportunity to devour the delicious looking child.

Several zoomed toward her but were only purified as they met the barrier the sword had created around the child.

Bankotsu raised a delicate black eyebrow at this revelation and walked toward the bear demon, "Release her!"

The demon only glared down at the human.

"I said release her!" Bankotsu growled out in aggitation, "I am not in the mood demon!"

The bear demon was about to show this human a piece of his mind when Kohaku ordered him to obey. Reluctantly the bear demon dropped the bloodied demoness in the man's arms. He watched hungrily as the human carried the girl a distance before sitting her upon the ground and checking her wounds. The bear demon licked his lips and savoured the sweet taste of her blood, but before he could think of devouring her anymore Bankotsu's Bonryuu sliced him in half.

"That is for not listening to me in the first place!" Bankotsu said as he walked back over to the blonde and picked her up gently.

"Let's go!" he said as he made his way to Naraku's hideout.

"I don't think so Bankotsu! WIND SCAR!" a familiar voice yelled out.

Bankotsu quickly jumped out of the way and turned to face InuYasha with Tetsusaiga ready.

"Well, well, Inuyasha, ready for a rematch. I'm sorry to say that I have more important people to tend to for now. Another time?"

Bankotsu asked cheerily as he adjusted the blond in his arms lightly.

Inuyasha's eyes flickered to the demoness that had helped them previously, 'It's that girl!'

"What do you want with her Bankotsu?" Inuyasha asked as he took a step toward Bankotsu.

"It's not exactly what I want, Naraku is interested in her, but I wouldn't mind keeping her!" Bankotsu said in a care free tone.

"You-" Inuyasha yelled as he ran toward Bankotsu.

"INUYASHA!" an annoying shriek filled the area as a long snake-like sword was sent in front of Inuyasha's path preventing him from attacking.

"Damn you Jakotsu!" Inuyasha yelled as he watched Bankotsu run off with the healer from the village and Kohaku following behind him. He made a move to chase after Bankotsu but Jakotsu stood in front of him.

"Now InuYasha why did you run off like that?" Jakotsu asked as he batted his eyelashes at Inuyasha.

InuYasha inwardly shuddered at the look Jakotsu was giving him but decided he needed to spend his time catching up with Bankotsu before he could get a chance to hurt the healer.

"I don't have time for you! Get out of my way!" Inuyasha yelled as he made another move to chase after Bankotsu.

"InuYasha? Don't you care about me?" Jakotsu asked in a hurt tone.

"NO!" Inuyasha growled as he sent his Wind Scar toward Jakotsu.

Jakotsu was barely able to dodge the attack, 'He's just playing hard to get!'

* * *

Sesshomaru had gained ground since his return to his woman's last village of rest.

"My Lord, this lowly servant wishes to inquire of you what happened earlier!" Jaken asked as he walked behind his Lord.

His answer was a rock being tossed at his head.

Sesshomaru glared down at the toad demon that followed him endlessly. His eyes then turned to the direction from which he came and his thoughts further lingered on his mate. He had been rough with her these past few days. She, in return, had retaliated by turning cold toward him. Something, that odly, didn't sit with him well. He remembered first meeting her and how kind she was. Her personality was that of a curious child trying to figure out life's hardest obsticles. Her bright smile only caused confusing emotions to stir within him every time it was directed at him, but now . . . he never see's that smile.

" . . Sorry!" he heard his servant beg for foriveness.

Inwardly he wished to roll his eyes at the annoying demon but he stopped himself. Right now all he wanted to do was leave Jaken and return to his hurting mate.

Suddenly a pain like none he had experienced before attacked his being. He felt as if his whole body was being torn apart.

"LORD SESSHOMARU!" Jaken yelled out in surprise as his master fell to his knee and gripped at his chest in pain.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes as he felt the pain growing continuously.

'What's wrong with me?' he thought to himself as he stood up and tried to ignore the pain.

Suddenly his eyes widened and turned into a deep shade of red as relization struck . . .

* * *

**So what did you all think? Was it good or bad? Did you miss me? Well I'm working on my computer problems so deal with me. Please Review. . . the more reviews I get the faster I'll work on my problems.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay everyone! In exchange for this added Chapter I have a Mission for you all. An excellent writer by the Pen Name of LILACLIGHT has written an amazing SM/INU Crossover fic. featuring SERENA and SESSHOMARU as a couple. However, she hasn't finished her trilogy and wont until her story gets 50 reviews. The 1st part of the Trilogy is called : THE WORDS LEFT UNSPOKEN! This one already has 50 reviews and so she added the second part : THE WORDS SOFTLY SPOKEN! This story only has 30 reviews and until it reaches 50 she wont update! It has a sad ending but she promises a happy ending in the last part. So I beseech ye to go read and review her story so that it will reach 50. If you do this then I will make an update EVERY week! Promise! Well, here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy! REMEMBER TO CHECK OUT HER STORY! Until I see her number hit fifty I'm not updating! Sorry its for both our benefits . . . if you love my story then you'll LOVE hers!

* * *

**

A moan of pain escaped Usagi's beaten form, "Rin . . . "

Bankotsu looked down to the demoness in his arms and noted her injuries were growing worse instead of healing like a normal demon's would, 'What is wrong with her? Could she have really wasted that much energy protecting that human child?'

"Bankotsu, why have you stopped? We must continue toward Naraku!" Kohaku said as he turned his dull eyes to the newest lackey of Naraku.

"Her injuries have yet to start healing. If Naraku wants her brought to him alive then he will have to wait a few days. If she travels much further then she could die of her wounds." Bankotsu said as he turned from his path and headed into another direction.

"I do not think it wise. She is a demon and she should do fine!" Kohaku stated as he made a move to block Bankotsu's path.

Bankotsu glared down Kohaku as his voice filled with an authority he did not hold, "I repeat, if Naraku wishes her alive then she needs time to heal. Or maybe you would like to be the one to take her corpse back to him and feel his wrath for failing?"

Kohaku backed away slightly from the intense look in Bankotsu's gaze, "You have no right ordering me around. Naraku will be displeased but it was not my mission to retrieve the girl. You will pay for disobeying him if you do not return with her now."

"I disagree! With her captured and recovered, her strength returned, Naraku will be able to use her sooner without having to resurrect her and waste energy on her."

Kohaku opened his mouth to retort but was stopped when one of Naraku's flying insects flew down next to him and 'buzzed' something in his ear. Kohaku glared at Bankotsu again but nodded in consent to whatever the Bee like creature said, "Fine! However, you are to return with her as soon as her injuries are healed. If not you will die!" With that said, Kohaku and his small army of demons continued on their way as if nothing had happened.

"Understood!" Bankotsu said as he continued walking the way he had started. 'Now to find a village that has a healer. The sooner the better!'

* * *

'My head!' Usagi thought as she continued to float in the dark obis that was her mind. 'Why does it feel like I just jumped off a cliff and landed on my head?'

Usagi opened her eyes as she remembered the earlier events, 'Oh no Rin!'

Closing her eyes she concentrated on the young child. As she did, she saw the image of Rin clinging to her sword. She was safe. Sighing to herself she was suddenly filled with an anger not of her own.

Opening her eyes wide she realized whose angry energy she felt, 'Sesshomaru?'

Closing her eyes once again she was met with the sight of Sesshomaru heading off in the direction of her last fight that had rendered her in her current state. She gasped when she noticed his eyes had turned red and his body radiated with an anger she had never felt from him. 'How? What?' she thought confused.

"I will kill them!" She heard him promise under his breath.

'I-is he? No . . . it couldn't be!' She thought but all the evidence was there. What other reason was there for him to undergo a change like he had.

Her thoughts were suddenly cut off as she lost sight of all around her unconscious state. Her energy was too drained to stay concentrated enough to see what was to happen. The only thing she could do now was pray that whoever was stupid enough to cross Sesshomaru's path now was smart enough to run. However, the question still remained, 'Why is he reacting this way?'

* * *

Sesshomaru, having left Jaken once again, raced toward where he last left his mate. He could feel the pain she had and was experiencing through their bond they had created when they mated.

'I will kill whoever did this!' he thought to himself but was shocked to feel the emotion behind it. What was that woman doing to him? Yes, he felt the urge to kill whoever had done it because they had mocked him in a personal way, but he shouldn't be feeling a guilty worry like he was. Was he seriously in love with the woman he claimed secretly as his mate?

'If she dies then Rin will be lonely!' was the temporary excuse he gave himself as he picked up pace. Another realization hit him, 'Rin!' If there was a single hair missing from her body he would ensure not only a slow death to the person responsible but a torturous one at that.

Soon he found himself reaching an area that was coated with the scent of his woman's blood. Looking around he noticed several human men's slaughtered bodies lying across the forest floor.

"Filthy humans!" he muttered under his breath. He noticed then the weapons they had strewn around the area. All were covered in blood, along with the rest of the area.

'Did humans attack her?' he questioned himself as he grew angrier at the thought.

"S-Sesshomaru-sama?" came a small voice.

"Rin!" Sesshomaru stated more so then questioned as he noticed the young human child clinging to a sword.

"T-They took her away Sesshomaru!" Rin cried out as she ran out of the barrier of the sword and latched onto Sesshomaru's leg.

Kneeling down to face her Sesshomaru patted her back. He wasn't used to having to comfort anyone seeing how he didn't know how to comfort. He was never comforted as a child so this was all new to him, "Who took her?"

"S-Some m-man with black hair. H-he said Naraku wanted her!" Rin cried out as she burried her head deeper into Sesshomaru's kimono.

"Naraku!" Sesshomaru growled out.

Taking Rin into his arms, "Which way did they go Rin?"

Rin looked up into Sesshomaru's eyes and noticed the change. It scared her to see him like this but she knew he would get her momma back. He was Lord Sesshomaru after all, "That way!" she said as she pointed to the area Bankotsu had disappeared to.

Sesshomaru made a move to head in the direction but stopped as his nose picked up on another scent, "Inuyasha and . . . " sniffing the air again he smelled an all to familiar scent, "Jakotsu!"

"The weird man attacked Usagi! He helped but then some dog eared guy came to fight him!" Rin informed him.

"He will die!" Sesshomaru said as he sat Rin down. Looking over at the sword from which Rin had ran from he smelt his mate.

"Rin, return to that barrier. I have to deal with Jakotsu. Stay there and don't come out!" Sesshomaru ordered.

Rin nodded as she ran back to the protection Usagi had left her, "Be careful Sesshomaru!"

* * *

"InuYasha!" Jakotsu coed as he flung his sword toward Inuyasha again.

"Shut up you damnation! I'm going to send you back to the depths of hell from which you came!" Inuyasha yelled as he blocked the attack and countered with a 'Wind Scar.'

"But Inuyasha, don't you want to play?" Jakotsu questioned as he sent his attack again.

"Not with you!" Inuyasha growled out from irritation as he blocked another attack. That sword of Jakotsu's was making it impossible to get close enough to strike him down.

As Jakotsu lifted up his weapon to attack again he was halted by an arrow slashing through his shoulder, "Damn you!" he cursed under his breath.

"InuYasha it looks like you could you a little help!" Miroku said as he emerged from within the forest with Shippo on his shoulder.

"Keh! I'm doing just fine!" Inuyasha growled, "I don't need any of your help!"

"INUYASHA SIT!" Kagome yelled out in anger.

Jakotsu watched as 'his' Inuyasha fell face first into the dirt after his 'competition for InuYasha's love' yelled out a command, "Interesting!"

InuYasha cursed as he lifted his head up to spit out the dirt he had managed to catch in his mouth, "What was that for Kagome?"

"For being a stubborn BAKA!" Kagome responded, 'I swear sometimes InuYasha can be worse then Sesshomaru when it comes to his social skills.'

As if on cue, Sesshomaru came out of the forest with Tokijin drawn.

"Sesshomaru!" InuYasha growled as he aimed his Tetsusaiga at his older half-brother, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, if it isn't the other cutie dog brother!" Jakotsu replied in a jolly tone, "Two for one! I like."

"You will pay for attacking what is mine!" Sesshomaru growled out as he sent an attack toward Jakotsu.

Jakotsu's eyes widened at the anger seething in Sesshomaru's words, "What the?" he yelled as he tried to block the attack but failed.

"Damn it!" Jakotsu cursed as he picked himself off the ground.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome gasped out when she noticed his current state. 'What got him in such a mood. The only time I've seen him like this was when InuYasha first received Tetsusaiga, but then he wasn't as mad as this. What did Jakotsu do?' Kagome questioned as she turned her attention to the heavily injured Jakotsu. 'That one attack was enough to almost kill Jakotsu, even though Jakotsu blocked. His rage is affecting his power. If we're not careful that rage could be directed toward us and I don't think we could handle it.'

"What the hell is your-, ACK!" InuYasha yelled as Kagome sat him again before running over to him, but making sure to avoid closeness to Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha you idiot if you don't shut up your going to get yourself killed!" Kagome whispered to him as they were joined by the newly arrived Sango and Miroku.

"Kagome I see you've noticed it too!" Sango said as she threw worried glances toward Sesshomaru.

"What are you guys talking about?" Inuyasha grumbled as he stood up and wiped himself off.

"Inuyasha, just look at him. He's radiating an angry power I've never sensed before. I think it wise if you would hold your comments to yourself and let Sesshomaru work off his anger!" Miroku whispered his suggestion as he stared in amazement at Sesshomaru's power.

"Wise decision Monk!" Sesshomaru growled out as he glanced toward InuYasha and his group, "If you wish to live another day then leave. I have a score to settle with Jakotsu!"

"Oh really? Why-ACK!" Inuyasha fell once again to another sit command.

"All this because of that girl, Sesshomaru? She was really weak. It was easy to overpower her. You should have seen it. The look on her face when one of the weaker demons took advantage of her. The bloodshed was amazing." Jakotsu taunted.

Sesshomaru's head snapped back to the matter most important, "I hope your ready to die."

"It was lucky you were able to save her from the demon, young man. I wish there were more men like you out there. Who knows what would have happened if you hadn't of happened along in time to save her!" the Chief of the village said as he led Bankotsu toward the village healer.

"I'm only glad I could help!"

* * *

**SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? GOOD BAD? SO, SO? REMEMBER TO READ THAT OTHER STORY AND REVIEW FOR IT, BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN NOT TO REVIEW ME. I NEED REVIEWS TO KNOW HOW I'M DOING SO LET ME KNOW.**

**JA NE!  
CHRISTINA**


	9. Important addition

**Dear Faithful Reviewers of the past, present, and future:**

** I am happy to say that I have regained my muse for this story! HOWEVER, I will not be uploading any new chapters until I have edited my other chapters! I went back and looked at how horrible my grammer and spelling was and so I just have to fix it! I am sorry if this is a disappointment to any of you. I assure you that as soon as the modifications have been made that I will be updating soon! I would appreciate any input you find time to offer to me. You're comments mean the world to me and if you know of any improvements I need to make then please tell me. I am thankful for you taking your time out to read this.**

**Thank You**

**Christina**


	10. Jakotsu gets his butt kicked

**Hey guys! I decided not to torture you any more! However, this was written in like and hour and I am too tired to check over it! SO if there are any mistakes . . . get over it for now . . . lol** . . . **this is short but I had to get you all something before I left for the weekend!**

* * *

Bankotsu, the ever cheerful and high-spirited leader of the band of seven, was officially pissed! His normally cheerful demeanor had turned sour in the few hours since he had captured the blonde demoness. His eyes bore into the sleeping woman's figure with hatred and confusion. Thanks to this small demon, his last companion was gone.

"Jakotsu . . . your death will not be in vain!" Bankotsu growled out as his eyes took on a deadly look. His hands balled into fists at what the demon child Kanna had showed him only moments ago . . . Sesshomaru had destroyed his brother.

_FLASH BACK_

_"I hope you're ready to die!" _

_Jakotsu's eyes widened at the hatred within the Inu Lord's voice, "Heh . . . well, come one then! I don't have all day!" _

_Sesshomaru, not being one to disappoint those who wished to die, leapt forward with his tokijin ready. _

_"So forward, I like!" Jakotsu taunted as he raised his sword up high and swung it toward the advancing demon. _

_Sesshomaru smirked as he easily dodged the sword and countered Jakotsu's attack by capturing the sword in his poison whip. Jakotsu's gasp of outrage fulled Sesshomaru to continue. _

_"Shit!" Jakotsu cursed as he was forced to release his sword to escape the swing of tokijin. _

_"It seems you are nothing without this sword of yours!" Sesshomaru stated as he picked up the snake like sword by its hilt. _

_"Why you . . . hey what are you doing?" Jakotsu cried out as he watched Sesshomaru's hand gather a green aura. _

_"Destroying this pitiful excuse of a sword . . ." Sesshomaru growled as his poison slowly ate away at the sword. Within a few moments, all that was left of the sword was a pool of molten liquid on the ground. _

_"M-my . . . sword . . ." Jakotsu whimpered as he stared at what used to be his weapon. _

_"Now prepare to die!" _

_"NO! I WON'T LET IT END LIKE THIS!" Jakotsu yelled as he took off in the opposite direction. _

_Sesshomaru let a satisfied smirk grace his features as he watched the weak coward TRY to escape. How humorous it was to see, however, all good things must come to an end. Sesshomaru let our a powerful roar of triumph as he finally released his inner demon. Power radiated off of him in waves as his body took on his ultimate transformation, a giant dog demon. _

_Jakotsu screamed as he looked over his shoulder and at the newly transformed demon. "HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?" Jakotsu gasped as he started to take off again but was stopped by a giant paw tossing him to the side. _

_"Damn that hurt . . ." Jakotsu moaned from his position on the ground. Try as he might, his body was too weak and he couldn't move. Jakotsu stared wide eyed and fightened at the large dog demon standing above him. The only thing he could do was watch as the dog's muzzle baring sharp shiny teeth began to descend toward him . . . _

_END FLASHBACK _

A slight moan from the demoness was enough to bring Bankotsu out of his thoughts. Standing up with the aide of his Banryuu, Bankotsu made his way over to the demoness.

"What makes you so important?" Bankotsu questioned the sleeping woman as he tilted her head towards him. His eyes drank in her broken and beaten figure. She sure didn't seem like someone powerful enough to supposedly evoke the curiosity of Naraku. Bankotsu smirked at how easily she had been beaten but automatically frowned at the thought. Now that he thought about it, she did seem as if she was holding back but the reason as to why he did not know.

::Knock, Knock::

"Lord Bankotsu, I have brought you our healer!"

"Very well!" Bankotsu said to himself as slid open the door to the room and allowed the chief of the village and the village healer inside.

* * *

"So Jakotsu has failed? What of his jewel shard? Very well then, I will inform Naraku!" the wind demoness Kagura grumbled as she turned to leave and inform her 'master' of the discovery.

'Naraku isn't going to be too pleased to hear this . . .' Kagura thought as she fanned herself with her fan.

Finally, after what seemed to have taken forever, Kagura reached her destination.

"What do you have to report?" Naraku questioned immediately.

"Sesshomaru was able to defeat Jakotsu and the miko was able to purify the shard before the saimyosho could retrieve it!" Kagura said emotionlessly.

"Everything is going as planned then . . ." Naraku stated in a too 'cheerful' tone.

'What's this? Why isn't he worried about the shard?' Kagura thought as she masked her surprised expression behind her fan.

"Kanna!" Naraku called out to the child at his side.

"Bankotsu and the demoness are currently residing in a human village. The demoness was too weak to continue traveling . . ." the hollowed voice of the detachment replied as she used her mirror to reveal Bankotsu and the demoness.

'What is going on here?' Kagura thought in confusion as she watched Kanna's mirror with intrest.

"Return to him in two days time and tell him to bring her here regardless if she is well or not. I do not have time to waste with him!" Naraku growled as his eyes began to glow a deep shade of crimson red.

"Yes Master!"

* * *

**GO SESSHY! Hehe! What does Naraku have planned for our dear princess? You'll have to wait and find out . . . you'll never guess why . . . but try I want everyone's input. I want you to tell me what YOU think is going to happen!** **I'm curious as to how many will figure it out! hehe . . grins evilly**

**Sesshomaru:: shakes head: you've officially gone insane and I'm scared to find out what you are going to do**

**Me:: 0.0:: why? I'm innocent of ever doing anything bad . . **

**InuYasha:: Feh, like we're gonna believe that . . . **

**Me:: you should:: puppy dog pout::**

**Naraku:: SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER::**

**Me:: 0.o:: . . . . k . . . . :: hides behind sesshy and inu:: till next time everyone**


End file.
